


Sunday Afternoon

by AustinB



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustinB/pseuds/AustinB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt can’t remember ever tickling a person before he found the spots that make Karen jump, but he’ll take just about any excuse to put his hands on her, it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Matt/Karen relationship fluff (Matt's P.O.V.)

The sun slanting in from the windows is creeping closer to them, warming the air in slow degrees as it goes.

Karen’s got her legs over his lap and is leaning back against the armrest. He’s slouched down on the couch, his book unopened and wedged between the cushions. He’d rather put his attention into sliding his hand under her jeans from her ankle to her knee. Even when she’s ignoring him completely, she’s more interesting than anything else he can think of. 

Karen’s tapping away on her laptop keyboard, doing something that requires enough thought that she doesn’t seem to notice him trying to distract her. It simply won’t do.

So Matt brushes his fingers lightly behind her knee and she jerks involuntarily, her fingers stilling on the keyboard. But she just settles back in silently, daring him to do it again.

Of course, he does. Matt can’t remember ever tickling a person before he found the spots that make Karen jump, but he’ll take just about any excuse to put his hands on her, it seems. She tenses, but resists any movement for a moment, until it becomes too much and she squeals. She sets her laptop on the floor and pulls her knees up to her chest to protect herself, but Matt knows all her weak spots. He gets onto his knees so he can lean over her and reach her ribs. She’s kicking and batting at his hands half-heartedly, laughter ringing against the previous stillness of the apartment.

Matt dips his head to kiss her, but he’s smiling too hard to do much more than nose at the place where her neck meets her shoulder. Karen’s holding his hands still where they rest on her stomach and makes the soft noise that means she wants him to kiss her. He obliges, honoring the softness of her lips with sweet kisses and curling his tongue around hers when she parts her lips to him.

Karen releases her hold on his hands to trail her touch under his shirt and over his back, fingertips tracing the line of muscle down to his ass, where she grabs two handfuls and squeezes playfully. She has a good poker face, but breaks when she feels his smile against her lips.

Matt is filled with a sudden happiness that he can’t name. Of course it’s love, but it’s somehow more. It’s contentment, pleasure, euphoria; a joy he’s never felt before.

Karen’s gone still beneath him and he’s about to open his mouth to say…he’s not sure what, but then she pinches the tender skin just below his belly button, surprising an indignant noise out of him.

She employs both hands to pinch at his belly and he falls backward against the opposite armrest, flailing his hands in front of him to ward her away. Karen’s cackling in an over-exaggerated villainous way that strikes him as hilarious and he’s suddenly laughing too hard to even fend her off anymore, so she sprawls on top of him and attacks him with kisses instead, interspersed with light pinches to keep him on his toes.

The sun has made its way to the couch and the dry warmth of fall makes them drowsy. Karen has slid between Matt and the back of the couch, arm and leg draped over him, her forehead pressed against his cheek.

“Should I put a movie on?” he asks, his voice quiet so as not to break the peaceful lull.

She hums a negative, pinches his side lightly and laughs when he jumps, then presses a kiss to his jaw and falls asleep.


End file.
